Wanna Go To The Movies?
by xOMSFan4LifeOx
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to the movies...How does one big cup of soda and a large size popcorn effect this situation? Another One-Shot. R


A/N: This is the most funniest One-shot I have ever written. I recommend you read it with this warning: CONTAINS MAJOR SILLYNESS AND RATED G MOVIE. Have Fun )

Dana Scully looked in the mirror one last time and checked her appearance, making sure she looked decent. Her door bell rang and she figured it was Mulder, ready to pick her up and take her to the movies. Yes, she was going to the movies with Fox Mulder. The man who once stuck straws up his nose and claimed he was a Walrus. What's the worst that can happen? Scully didn't even want to think about it...

She opened the door, closed it behind her and hurried down the stairs, finding Mulder waiting back in his car. She got in and he drove off, asking his first question for the day.

"Hey partner, ready to go watch the new Power Rangers movie? I heard it was going to be good" Mulder asked as Scully just sighed, used to the nausea Mulder caused her.

"Mulder do you always have to present me with a stupid question? Can't a simple "Hi" come out of your mouth for once? Or is it due to the fact you like bothering me?"

"I just like bothering you. So got your snacks?" he asked, receiving a confused look.

"Snacks? Mulder the theatre is filled with candy and popcorn, large sodas too. Why would I bring snacks?" Mulder revealed 2 bags of chips, a pack of mini white donuts, and a large diet Pepsi, making Scully sigh.

"Diet Pepsi? Trying to lay of the weight I see, which is almost impossible since you've got all this junk. Plan on getting something at the theatre to?" Scully asked, not surprised if he was going to say yes.

"Yeah. This is just a side thing to eat. I'm getting a large popcorn and a very large soda. How about you?"

"Small popcorn and a very small soda. Also when we get there and buy our tickets, don't try and get us in for free. You suck at bribing and remember what happened last time? You snuck us in the back and we got tazed? That's not happening again Mulder, not if I can help it" Scully assured as he made a left.

"Can we not bring that up please? I was just experimenting with security. See how far those boneheads would go if someone was to sneak in. How was I supposed to know those idiots had tazers?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe if you saw them take it out and backed off once they warned us to leave, we wouldn't be caught in that situation, but who's complaining?" Scully said sarcastically adding a cheesy smile. Mulder laughed.

"Yeah, guess your right. So, did you invite Monica and John?"

"Monica said she couldn't go because she was busy and when John asked me if you were going and I said yes, he hung up" Scully replied, looking out the window.

"So I guess it's just me and you then. What fun were going to have" Mulder said, knowing that would get Scully worried.

7 minutes later, they arrived at the movies and walked out of the car, parking it across the street from the theatre. Scully saw the movie choices and thought Power Rangers looked rather childish. _Please let him change his mind, please let him change his mind_, Scully begged getting online as Mulder checked his wallet for money.

"So Power Rangers is a definite yes right? I've been dying to see that movie for weeks, I'm actually excited". _Crap,_ Scully thought flashing him a fake smile as she got out her money too. As the line got short and it was Mulder and Scully's turn, they both walked up to the lady with a smile.

"So what will it be? I recommend Love struck. Especially if you 2 are a romantic couple" The red-head said as Scully gave her a look, thinking she must be mental.

"Um, actually were just friends" Scully corrected as Mulder put his arm around her. _Here we go again, _she thought, thinking how this can possibly get worse.

"Don't mind her, our relationship is supposed to be kept a secret" Mulder said winking at the red-head as she smiled of approval.

"Oh well, my mistake. What movie would you 2 like to see?" Scully looked at Mulder and pinched his arm, making him wince back from the pain.

"Power Rangers" Mulder said, rubbing his aching arm.

"Power Rangers? You want to watch Power Rangers? How interesting..." The lady said as Scully reluctantly gave in her money.

Mulder gave in his money happily, grabbing the tickets and mouthing goodbye, walking off with Scully.

"Can't you at least warn me when you're going to do stupid stuff like that? Were not a couple and everywhere we go you act like we are" Scully complained, getting a smile in return.

"It's fun Scully. Especially since one day we are going to be a couple. One day Scully, one day you'll realize the love we have for each other. You'll see" Mulder assured as she pretended to be disgusted.

"As if" she replied walking up to the popcorn and soda stand.

Mulder quickly followed, holding out the rest of his money.

"Quick choose one, Gummy Bears or Snot Rockets?"

"Snot Rockets? Mulder that's disgusting"

"Exactly my point. Choose"

"Gummy Bears. Where the heck did Snot Rockets come from anyway? Is that even a candy?" Scully questioned.

"Should be". She frowned and knew it was another one of Mulder's jokes, realizing she should have known that from the start.

"So, are you still buying your large popcorn and soda?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah and the gummy bears. You?" Mulder asked back.

"Same as I said before. This stuff give you nothing but stomach aches and all of that candy can give you a mouth full of cavities. Plus if you drink a large soda, you can get diabetes" Mulder stood confused and shrugged his shoulder, realizing it was his turn to buy.

"I'd like a large popcorn, smothered in butter and a large soda, add an extra spoon of salt". Scully gagged.

"Mulder why would you put extra salt? That's even more disgusting than the snot rockets".

"Well it's my eating style. Have fun staying small like a squeezed out prune". Scully felt offended and wanted to hit Mulder with something. She moved him out of the line and ordered what she wanted, annoyed with his constant silliness. Even thought sometimes she enjoyed it.

"I'll have a small Pepsi, and a small popcorn. Hold off the butter please" she said glancing back a look at Mulder.

"What did I do?" He asked as Scully payed for her stuff, took it, and then walked away. Mulder sighed and payed for his stuff too, catching up with Scully.

"Theatre 3 is where there hosting the power rangers movie" Mulder informed already stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Yes Mulder I know. It's on the ticket" Scully reminded him approaching theatre 3.

"Okay, don't wanna miss the opening credits" he said rushing inside. As they entered the movie, all Scully saw was 5 yr.old boys with there dads and moms, sitting quietly and sucking on a candy bar.

"Mulder do you notice that only little kids watch this stuff? We should have chosen Love struck. That would have been way better than this" Scully said.

"Shh, The movie is about to start". Scully rolled her eyes and sipped her soda, watching Mulder dig in his large sweater pockets for his extra snacks he brang along with him.

Scully made a face the whole time he stuffed gummy bears and soda in his mouth. Mulder saw her expression and smiled, holding out the gummy bears.

"Want some?" he said with his mouth full, making Scully sick.

"No, I'll pass" she replied, watching him continue to eat.

Boy did she wish she had just looked away. 15 minutes into the movie and Mulder was already up to his diet Pepsi and mini donuts. She sat there and watched him gobble it down, just like a garbage disposal would gobble down left over food from the night before. It was pure disgusting and some of the parents gave Mulder dirty looks and expressions, making Scully feel embarrassed. If that wasn't bad enough, Mulder started his usual talking through a movie and Scully began to get a headache.

"Run blue power ranger run! Don't let the evil cyborg get you! Run your blue ass back to the facility. Run like you would if your mother was to make chicken pot pie!" he shouted making some people get annoyed.

Scully covered her face and looked down at her food, noticing she hadn't eaten a single thing. Sure Mulder was annoying, rude, and even ungentle sometimes but she noticed that's what she liked about him most. It made there friendship interesting and alive. Even if people thought he belonged in a mental facility, Scully loved him just the way he was and that was good enough for her. But as of that moment, she felt like slapping Mulder on the side of his head and yell at him to shut up. His face was filled with powder from the donuts and butter from the popcorn. She just couldn't resist laughing, thinking this was the most stupidest outing they ever had.

When the movie finally ended, everyone got up and left with there kids, passing by Mulder with angry looks.

"Did I do something?" he asked looking at Scully as she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"No, let's just leave already. I want to be home before the re-runs of All My Children start. Now that's something I don't want to miss" Scully said as Mulder smiled back, walking out with her hand in hand.


End file.
